


freestyle

by helsinkibaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Ice Skating, One sided romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her freestyle to the music and thinks, not for the first time, how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freestyle

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge. My prompt was "ethereal" and after watching the SD at Trophée Eric Bompard, I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> I have never posted original fic in my life, so slightly terrified!

Even at this ridiculous hour of the morning, he knows he's not the first one at the rink when he hears familiar music floating through the air. Not that he knows the song per se, it's just that she has an eclectic range of what he calls generic female country ballads saved on her iPod and she takes great delight in playing them whenever someone (whenever he's) not around to tease her about them. 

He's thinking up one liners as he makes his way towards the ice, feet clomping in his skate guards so he's not exactly quiet. She doesn't notice him though, is lost in the music, and when he looks at her, all ready to distract her just to see her face when it's caught between a smile and a glare, his words die in his throat. 

Her long blonde hair flows out behind her as she moves, all sinuous limbs and deep edges, every sweep of her arms and arch of her back the same ones that send television commentators into paroxysms of delight. Even though he knows she's making up the moves as she goes along, she manages to accentuate every beat of the music, every emotion of the song and he finds himself thinking once again how lucky he is to have her for a partner. Not that he thinks of himself as, what was that phrase he once heard said of one ice dancer by his dismissive partner, simply a hanger for a beautiful dress? But even if he hadn't heard every commentator say it since he'd teamed up with her at twelve years of age, he'd still know that while he's a great skater, she, on the other hand, is exceptional.

Exquisite.

Ethereal. 

All that and a million other adjectives that never come quite close to describing her exactly. 

Swallowing hard, he pulls off his skate guards, leaves them neatly lined up at the gate beside hers. She's still moving to the music, hits a spiral that he could never hope to emulate in a million years and he strokes around the edges of the rink for a minute, getting the feel of the ice, before joining her in the centre. She's doing a spin by then, slow and lazy and when she comes out of it, two back crossovers have him beside her, extending his hand to her. She grins and places her hand in his, never stilling her motion and they move together easily, years of practice falling into place. A series of steps from their free program last year, an assisted jump following that and then they do a lift from their exhibition, one that ends with him carrying her in his arms, her head tucked into his chest, her arms around his neck. It was the lift that spawned at least a dozen tumblr gifs and if he's spent more time than he should watching them, he'll never admit it to anyone. 

Maybe not even himself. 

Because she's his partner and they have too much to lose to even think  of going there. 

But every so often, with her hair tickling his nose and her body pressed against his, he lets himself wonder. 

And when he places her down onto the ice, when her eyes lock on his and he's looking down into her flushed cheeks and smiling lips, he wonders if she does too. 


End file.
